The Adventurer
'The Adventurer '''is the term role-players and role-playing characters use to refer to the character everyone plays in the normal game. This is the person who completed all the events in quests (like releasing Azzanadra and killing the Pest Queen) and is the owner of some unique items like the Godsword or the Ring of Charos. For obvious reasons, many characters are confused about the gender of The Adventurer. The Adventurer in Role-Play It's a very frowned upon in the public domain of role-play for a player to claim that their character was the individual who performed critical events in quests - should people frequently engage in this practice, then there would be seventeen characters in one city who all single-handily retrieved Arrav's heart and blew up King Tyras. Claiming to have performed acts completed by The Adventurer is no more fair than claiming to be King Baxtorian or Lord Drakan himself. It ''is accepted, however, for a particularly enterprising, daring character to claim to have met The Adventurer or have helped in an event. For example, if a void knight claimed to be one of the men who helped The Adventurer defeat the pest queen, it would be a legitimate character description. Essentially, the Adventurer would be treated as any other notable NPC in the game like the Signature Heroes, Dionysius, or Wizard Traiborne. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about The Adventuer that have been confirmed as lore. The Adventurer: * Was born during the 5th Age, at least 18 years prior to the year 169. * Is a young adult human. * Knew their parents. * Has a brother, a grandmother and an aunt. * Hates cabbages. * Is ambidextrous, but right-hand dominated. * Received basic education. * Dreamed of the career as an adventurer since their childhood. * Started said career during the year 169. * Visited Ashdale and lived there once. * Family does not have their own crest. * Was married once. * Is the World Guardian. * has a strong feelings about Zanik. * Is in charge of his own kingdom and port. * Is worshipped in Menaphos. * Owns the elder artifact, the Measure. * Owns a piece of the stone of Jas. Debated lore * It is unknown how old the adventurer is, it can be presumed that they started adventuring at a young age, and can be in his young/late twenties. * It is believed that the adventurer is a master of all skills, it is unknown if it is true or not, but due to us being the adventurer, one can assume that their skill advances as new quests comes out. ** This being said one can also assume they train as they travel. * The Adventurer might have romantic feeling for Zanik, this is proof from Kindred Spirit, and when talking to Zanik after Nomad Elegy (if allowed her to return). * One cannot say what side the adventurer aligned themselves with during the world events, same goes for the Gods' Emissaries and quests' choices. It is a popular theory that the canon to the Role-playing community is that the winning faction, and the most picked outcome in quests is likely the canon choice of the adventurer. * Despite the popular belief of the adventurer gender being unknown, some believe it to be female, as the wanted quest requires a female to pass a test. ** This is most likely debunked as the make-over mage does exist. Common Mistakes * The Adventurer does not canonically respawn when he dies, this is just game mechanics, which shouldn't be considered canon. Category:Lore Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Adventurer Category:Guides Category:Roleplay Basics Category:Modern Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Rangers Category:Warrior Category:Terminology